Despite the popularity of complementary and alternative medicine (CAM), little is known about the feasibility and effectiveness of CAM for low income minority populations. Additionally, although a number of academic medical centers are starting to offer CAM educational programs for their faculty, Boston University Medical Center does not have any initiative to educate faculty about CAM research. Lastly, although some family medicine and primary care residency programs have begun including CAM teaching cases into curricula, the majority have not, and there are no national models of CAM teaching cases for residency training. My career goals are to become an independent research investigator of CAM for low income populations, a leader in CAM education at Boston University Medical Center, and a national leader in CAM curriculum development and research for family medicine and primary care. If awarded, a K07 Academic Career Development Award would provide the necessary support to reach these goals. My co-mentors are Larry Culpepper, M.D., M.P.H., Chair of the Department of Family Medicine at Boston University, and Russell Phillips, M.D., Chief of the Division of General Medicine and Primary Care at Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center. To gain experience in CAM research with low income populations, my first specific aim is to conduct a randomized controlled feasibility trial of hatha yoga classes versus a wait list control group for 30 low income English and Spanish speaking individuals with chronic low back pain. An expert panel will develop a standardized yoga protocol that will be taught in English and Spanish. To become a leader at my institution in CAM education, my second specific aim is to present Grand Rounds about CAM research to twelve different clinical departments and study their impact. Each presentation will review CAM research specific to the interests of the department. Wireless audience response technology will be used to measure and compare the attendees'pre- and post-presentation attitudes towards CAM research, education, and clinical integration. To gain experience in CAM curriculum design and evaluation, I will assemble a working group that will develop a standardized CAM curriculum of twelve teaching cases. The evidence- based cases will be piloted and evaluated prior to being published for national dissemination to family medicine and primary care residency programs. To inform these three aims, I will pursue coursework in clinical trial design, longitudinal analysis, cost effectiveness analysis, human subject protection, cross-cultural care, educational theory, curriculum design, and computer-assisted instruction. The training provided by this award would prepare me well to become a successful independently-funded CAM investigator focused on the needs of low income populations and innovation in CAM education, both at my institution and nationally.